All He Never Knew
by bella roza913
Summary: Five years, Its been five years since Dimitri left to go be Tasha's Guardian. Five years since I've seen him or her.And in the last five years things had changed some much. But now that Dimitri has returned with Tasha things are about to change again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a new story I have been working on so let me know if ya'll like it. Tell me what you think about it in a review. And let me know it I should keep going with it .**

**All he never knew : **

Five years, Its been five years since Dimitri left to go be Tasha's Guardian. Five years since I've seen him or her, when ever Lissa goes with Christian to see his aunt I stay home with Dimka; Yes I said Dimka as in Dimitri. My son Dimitri Alexander Hathaway is four years old and he is the love of my life. I've only ever been with one man in my life and that was Dimitri Belikov, and it was only once. I never thought that the one and only time I was with a man that I would get pregnant because really Dhampir's cant get pregnant from another Dhampir, but I'm not just ant Dhampir I'm shadow kissed. Just my luck too because I have managed to keep Dimitri from finding out about Dimka but that is all going to change tomorrow when Tasha and Dimitri come to visit.

I ran around the house chasing after Dimka, " Dimka, Come on we have to leave for school and your making me and aunt Lissa late again." I yelled after my son. He stopped and looked at me and Lissa came up from behind him and grabbed him, " Mama !! Help me aunt Lissa is gunna get me." He yelled, I just smiled and walked over to him, " Dimitri it's time for school now go put your shoes on and lets go." Lissa let Dimka go and he walked over to the front door and sat down and started to put his shoes on. I turned and looked at Lissa, " Liss what am I going to do?" Her face softened a bit and she put her arm around me and hugged me, " Rose, everything is going to be fine this was bound to happen some day." With that she walked away to get her things. I looked over to where my son sat and I watched him get ready, he was only four and half but he was very smart for his age. The doctor said it might have something to do with be born from two Dhampirs. He was bigger then most four year old too, he was about the size of a six or seven year old. As I sat there and watched him get ready I could see so much of his father in him. He acts just like Dimitri sometimes, he can be very quite and controlled and other times he is just like me loud and wild to say he has his moment would be and understatement.

I walked over to the door and sat down next to Dimka and put my arm around him, " I love you baby." He turned to me, " I love you too Mama, and I'm not a baby anymore I'm a big boy." I gave a little laugh and pulled him up with me, " Well come on big boy its time for school." We waited for Lissa and Christian to come down stairs so we could leave. Once they came down we were out the door and walking across the campus, and yes we are all still at St. Vladimir's . The Academy had a house built for us since we wanted to stay and teach and since we didn't want to be apart in the dorms they built us our own house right on the campus. As we walked I looked down to Dimka and he smiled up at me, " Dimka, remember mommy told you that we have guests coming today, and you are to be on your best behavior." " Yes Mama I know, you told me like five times already." I laughed a little and hugged him before he went off to his class room. I followed Lissa as she walked Christian to his class room, and then we went to her class room where I took up my post in the back of the room. The day went by way to fast and soon it was time to pick Dimka up from class and go home and get ready for Tasha and Dimitri to get here.

As we were walking Dimka came and took my hand and said, " Mama, what's wrong?" I looked down at my son and thought of everything that had happened in the past five years. And how he hadn't had a father for the last five years, even though Dimitri wasn't in his life Dimka was still so much like him. I smiled at the thought of my son grown and just like his father, because I already knew that Dimka was going to be just like Dimitri in so many ways. And I really think that it would be good for him if he was like Dimitri because Dimitri was a great man and guardian. I hadn't realized that I stopped walking and when Dimka pulled on my arm I looked around and saw that Lissa and Christian we both looking at me as well as Dimka, I smiled and said, " Sorry I got lost in my thoughts." I picked Dimka up and put him on my back to give him a piggy back ride because he loved them so much, I ran around with he yelling and laughing, " Mama! Mama ! Mama!" he yelled and when we reached the house I stopped dead in my tracks and put Dimka down and grabbed my stake. I bent down and said to Dimka, " Go to your aunt and tell her that the door the to house is open and that I am going to check it out, tell her to stay put." Dimka turned and ran back to where Lissa was and told her what I said she nodded her head and I took off into the house. I knew it wasn't a Strigoi but I still wanted to make sure everything was safe before I let my son and best friends into the house.

I walked around the house and when I got to the living room I saw who was in the house, They turned around, " Hello Rose, where are Lissa and Christian ? Is everything ok Rose?" I just stood there staring at Tasha and Dimitri I felt like I couldn't move, but I got myself together and said, " You left the front door open, your lucky I didn't kill you." I turned and walked back out of the house to where everyone was standing, they all looked up as I came closer to them. " What's wrong Rose?" Asked Christian I looked at him and said, " Your Aunt and Guardian Belikov are here, they are waiting for you guys in the living room." I turned to Dimka and bent down so that I could be eye level with him, "Dimitri, remember what I told you earlier." he nodded his head and I got up and took his hand and we all walked to the house together, half way there Lissa took my hand in hers and she smile over to me and thought through the bond _it's going to be fine Rose, calm down and don't worry._ I tried to smile at her but I think I might have failed because she just shook her head at me and laughed a little bit. We finally got to the house and I looked at Lissa and said, " You guys go in first, I just need a minute ok?" They both said yes and walked into the house. I sat down on the stairs and Dimka came and sat on my lap wrapping his little arms around me, " Mama, Is everything ok?" I smiled at him, " Yes baby everything is fine, I just wanted to give your Aunt and Uncle some time with their guests before we go in." " Ok Mama." was all he said as he put his head down to lay on me, I held him for a bit longer knowing that soon I may have to share him with Dimitri.

I stood up hoping that things would be ok, I took Dimka's hand and walked into the house, we were greeted by everyone as we walked into the house. I looked over to where Lissa was standing with Christian holding his hand she smiled a small smile at me and I nodded to her. I looked to Dimitri who was standing there looking dumbfounded I almost laughed at the look in his face, but he quickly recovered and just looked at me with a thousand questions in his eyes. I saw the look on Tasha's face and it was just plan lost. I walked more into the house and just ignored everybody and went around like any normal day I turned to Dimka, " Dimka, take off your shoes and go up stairs and do you home work." He looked at me and made a face. " Come on Mama please, I don't wanna do my home work yet. Cant I go out side and play just for a little while then do my home work?" I thought about it and I knew he saw that I had made up my mind because he ran over to me and hugged my legs, " Thank you Mama! You're the best ever!" He said as he ran out the door, but before he got there he looked at Christian and said, " Hey Uncle Christian you wanna come and play out side with me?" Christian looked over at me and then to Lissa and before he could say anything Dimka said, " Aunt Lissa can Uncle Christian come out side and play with me please?" This made everyone laugh " Yea I guess for a little bit but you to better not come back in here covered in dirt again." She said the last part while looking at Christian. They both laughed and ran out the door, I turned to Lissa and said, " You do know that they are going to be covered in dirt right?" She laughed, " Yea I know." I looked at the other two people and then back to Lissa, " I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that I walked away.

As I walked down the hall to my room I knew he was behind me, I got to my door and opened it and just as I was about to close the door Dimitri walked through it. I didn't look at him even though he was in my room, I made my way around the room looking for something to wear. I finally found something and turned around to go to the bath room but Dimitri was standing right behind me. I looked up at him, " Your in my way, and I want to go change so can you please move." He just looked down at me and did nothing, so I tried to go around him with no luck at all. I knew he wouldn't let me by till I talked to him, but I just did not want to talk so I did the next best thing and started to get changed right in front of him. The look on Dimitri's face was priceless I just laughed at him and finished getting changed. When I finished I turned around and looked at Dimitri who had turned and looked out the window. My guess was that he was watching Dimka play outside, I went over to him and just stood next to him and watched as well. We stood there for a while before Dimitri finally turned to me, I want nothing more then to pretend that he wasn't there but I knew that it wouldn't work anymore and that we had to talk.

I sat down on the window seat and looked out the window at my son who was playing with his Uncle and as I watched him playing I wondered if I had done the right thing by not telling Dimitri earlier about him. Dimitri sat down next to me and took my hand in his and I looked up into warm brown eyes and I saw all the love in the world in them. We sat like this for a moment or two and then he spoke, "Rose, Dimka is he my son?" I wanted to answer him I wanted to tell him yes and that the little boy out side running around was his, that he was our son but I couldn't talk I could barely move; that's when I felt the tears that had started to fall down my cheeks. " Rose please don't cry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to up set you I - I - I just need to know." I looked at Dimitri, " Yes, he is our son." I couldn't say anything else I felt myself slowly falling apart, so I stood up and started to walk away but Dimitri's hand reached out and pulled me to his chest. I put my head down and I cried a little bit, I not really sure why I'm crying maybe its that I had finally told Dimitri that he had a son. For whatever the reason was I had finally stop crying I pulled back and looked up at Dimitri as he sat holding me and watching his son play out side. "You know he is just like you in so many ways." I said and Dimitri looked down at me with a small smile on his face, " Roza why didn't you tell me about him?"

I stood up and then sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes and said, " You left me, you left me to be with her. Why would I tell you about him, why should I have it wouldn't have changed anything. I didn't want you coming back because of a baby, I wanted you to come back because you loved me and well that never happened so that's why I didn't tell you. Because you didn't deserve to know." he looked away as if the word I said had so how hit him. " His name is Dimitri Alexander Hathaway and he is four and half his birthday is in a couple of weeks and he will be five." Dimitri looked out the window with a smile on his face, I walked back over to him and said, " What doing you want to do about this Dimitri?" He didn't answer me but I knew that he had heard me I could see that he was thinking of what to say. I went and sat on my bed laying down on my stomach , I sat and watched Dimitri from behind and it was a very nice view if I do say so myself. Finally he turned around and looked at me, he walked over to where I was a kneeled down on the floor next to the bed and once again took my hand in his and said, " Roza, I want to be in my sons life, I want to be here everyday for him and you. I'm sorry I left you, I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving and now I see that is was the biggest mistake of my life. Please Rose let me be here for both of you." I thought about everything that he had said and I knew that I was going to let him be there for his son but I still wasn't sure about me, he had already hurt me once I don't know if I could take that again.

Dimitri sat very still and watched me and I thought everything threw, when I was ready to speak I told him, " Dimitri, I don't really know what to say right now. I don't want to keep you from our son but I'm just not ready to let you back into my life yet, so if you want to stay around for Dimka that is fine with me I won't stop you but it is only for Dimka." He stood up and picked me up and hugged me and then started swinging me around like a little girl, it made me laugh and feel happy for a short time. Dimitri out me back down and looked deep into my eyes and said, " Thank you Rose, You don't know what this means to me. I love you, I never stopped and I thought about you everyday. You don't know how badly I wanted to run back to you and beg you to take me back." I could see the love in his eyes as I looked at him while he talked, " Rose, please don't push me away, I'll give you the time you need but please Rose I need you as much as I need our son you both are a part of me and I need both of you to live Roza I love you." As he said those words to me I realized just how much I had missed Dimitri and how much I still loved him, and I wanted nothing more then to kiss him. And that is just what I did, I pulled him down to me and I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he lifted me up and I we kissed; At first it was nice and loving slow and careful but soon it grew into something of heat and passion. We stayed kissing till there was a knock on the door and we broke apart and I walked over to the door and opened it to see Lissa standing there with a smile on her face, " I just wanted to tell you that we are going to get dinner and we are taking Dimka with us." I looked at Lissa and threw the bond she said, " _Rose, stay here and don't worry about anything. You need this Rose, you need to spend sometime alone with Dimitri so just take your time and don't worry we have Dimka." _She smiled at me and I just looked at her, "Thanks Liss but it's ok I think Dimitri might want to eat dinner with his son." I looked back at Dimitri who now had a very big smile and he said, " Roza, you are so very right." he starting walking to the door but I stopped him and looked at Lissa, " Liss could you give us a few more minutes and we will meet you there ok." She just shook her head and bounced down the hall.

As I looked at Dimitri I could see that he loved me and that he would be the best father to our son, but I was still worried about how Dimka would take to this new man and if he would be ok with all of this. As if reading my mind Dimitri came over and wrapped his arms around me and said, " Roza everything will bee fine I promise, you have nothing to worry about I will never leave you again." I wrapped my arms around him and we just sat there for a few moments then I spoke, " When do you think we should tell Dimka about everything? I don't want to put to much into him at once he is still only a little kid." Dimitri thought about it for a few minutes then said, " How about we tell him tonight after dinner and see how he takes it, I think he is a strong boy and he will be fine." I nodded my head and we left to go meet the other for dinner.

Again for the second time today things went by way to fast for my liking, it felt like things were moving around me but I was just standing there waiting to move. I knew it was about the time that Dimitri would want to tell Dimka about everything I just hope that it all goes well.

Ok well here is the first chapter , I don't know if ill keep going but review and let me know what you think and maybe ill keep going.

XOXO ROZA


	2. Chapter 2

**All he never knew : **

**Part 2: **

We left the dinner hall and I had just stepped out of the door before I was tackled to the ground by to two people, I looked up ready for a fight but I found out who had knocked me to the ground. It was Dimka and Dimitri and they both were laughing and smiling down at me as they pinned me, " I got you Mama! I finally got you!" Dimka yelled as he jumped up and down, it made me smile and then I felt Dimitri lift me up and throw me over his shoulder, " Dimitri, put me down!." I yelled but he just held onto me. I Looked over to where Dimka stood and he looked so happy he was laughing and jumping around. " Come on Dimka help me please?" I said to my son as his father started to run away with me, " Nope, sorry Mama I can't do that." I looked down and saw something that I thought might make Dimitri put me down so I whispered to Dimitri, " I have a great view over here Comrade, thanks a lot." I felt Dimitri laugh rather then hearing him and it felt great to feel like this I looked next to me and saw Dimka walking so I stuck out my hand and took his smaller hand into mine he looked up and smiled at me, " I love you Mama." He said, Dimitri finally stopped and put me down, " Well its about time Comrade." I said as I looked to where he had stopped, and it wasn't till then that I saw the he had brought us to out cabin. I felt my breath catch as I took in the sight of the cabin nestled into the tress, and I remember the short time that Dimitri and I had spent here. I looked over to where Dimitri and Dimka both were standing and Dimitri looked like he was having a very in-depth conversion with our son, and Dimka looked like he was about to jump to the moon because he was bouncing all over the place. I walked over to them and heard what Dimitri was saying to him, " So Dimka, how would you feel about that?" He asked Dimka thought for a few minutes and then looked at me and smiled, " I think I would like for you to be my daddy, and for you and Mama to live together." My son said. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, I just looked up and saw the smile that was on Dimitri's face as he picked up our son and hugged him. I couldn't help but to smile and walked over to my son, " Dimka, are you sure that this ok?" I asked him, he just smile and said, " Yes Mama, I like Guardian Belikov." I just shook my head and picked up my son and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Dimitri came over and wrapped his arms around both Dimka and I , " Come on, lets go inside and ill make us a nice fire." Dimka jumped down and ran for the door of the cabin, Dimitri went to follow him but I grabbed his arms and pulled him back to me; I looked into his warm brown eyes and I could see how much all if this really meant to him, " I love you." I said simply and I pulled him down to kiss me, I felt him smile against my lips as they met his. " I love you too Roza." I pulled away and looked at him again, " Just because I love you doesn't mean that I'll forget that you left me for Tasha, and it sure as hell doesn't mean that I forgive you either." I said as I walked away to the door of the cabin, just as I got to the door he wrapped his arms around me from the back and said, " Then I'll just have to make sure to make it up to you later." And that made me stop and he just laughed and walked past me into the cabin, " Roza, are you coming?" I just shook my head and walked threw the door and said, " You are a very mean man Dimitri Belikov." He laughed and walked over to the fire place. Dimka had already made him self comfortable on the floor next to the fire place, he watched Dimitri very closely as he built us a nice fire, " Daddy, can I help you?" said Dimka, and I think Dimitri at that very moment Dimitri became the happiest man alive. " Sure why don't you come a little closer and ill teach you." I sat and watch my son and his father work so closely together and I finally felt complete, it felt like everything was finally right in my world.

After sometime Dimka fell asleep on Dimitri's lap and I started to fall asleep on Dimitri's arm, " Come Roza, lets go home and put our son to bed its been a long day." We walked back to the house is a comfortable silence , it has always been that way between Dimitri and I. We reached the house and I opened the front door for Dimitri it was late so everyone else was already asleep, I showed Dimitri the stairs and he carried Dimka up them we got Dimka changed and put to bed. I turned to Dimitri as we left our son's room and said, " Well I guess you'll be sleeping in my room, or did you want to sleep over in Tasha's room?" I saw his face change when I said the last part, He looked at me so deeply and for once I had no clue what he was thinking. Dimitri walked up to me and picked me up bridle style and then spoke in a very low husky voice, laced with his very sexy Russian accent, " Roza, I love you and only you. Its always only been you even before I met you, You mean the world to me and there is no other woman in this world that I would want to share a room and bed with." I didn't know what to say or do so I just sat there while Dimitri held me; trying think about everything that had happened in the past five years, How he had missed so many important things in my and Dimka's life. One half of me was saying don't let him back into your Rose he is only going to leave you, think about Dimka. And another part was saying well he has missed a lot but he's here now and he wouldn't leave Dimka, not now that he knows about him. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized that Dimitri had brought me into my room and closed the door.

He set me down into my bed and took a step back just to look down at me, I still have no clue how I felt about all of this I felt like everything so moving so fast and that everything my life once was just changed right in front of my face; and there was nothing I could so to stop any of this. Sensing my uneasiness Dimitri got down on his knees in front of me and put his hands on my thighs and said, " Roza, please say something. I know that this is a lot to take in and if it's a big deal I can go sleep over in guardian Housing." After he had said that he would sleep somewhere else I knew that I couldn't let him go; not now and not ever. I jumped off t he bed and tackled him to the floor which was easier because he was already down there, I pinned him down and just started to laugh I couldn't help it; for once in my life I was fully and truly happy and in our lives as guardians I knew how quickly things could change and I wasn't going to lose the time I had with Dimitri because of anything. " So Comrade you think that you can get away for me that easy, I so don't think so. Your not going any where for a long time." He smiled up at me, " Oh Roza, don't worry I wouldn't leave you for any reason in this world. I mean that Rose I'm not going any where ever, You and Dimka are the most important people in my life now and always. I don't care what anybody has to say because I have my family and that's all that matters now." I felt all my uneasiness melt away and he said these words and I knew that he meant them as well.

I kissed Dimitri, and it was slow and soft at first but we both knew where this was going to go and I didn't care at all I could finally be with the man I loved after five years; I say that I needed Dimitri was an understatement. I wanted things to go a lot fast but Dimitri reached down and pinned me to the bed and said, " Roza, slow down there is no rush we have all night." The way he said that letting the full wave of his Russian accent hit me sent shivers threw my whole body. Dimitri kissed every part of my body and it felt so amazing to touch him again, to hold him and feel him; just to be able to love him again like this felt like the most amazing thing in this world and in that moment I wouldn't have given our time together up for the world. And just as Dimitri had promised we did take all night, we made love more then once that night and I saw just how truly amazing Dimitri really was.

It felt so right waking up next to Dimitri in the morning, Having him kiss me till I woke up; man a girl could get used to this I thought to my self as I rolled over with a smile I kissed him and said, " Good Morning Comrade, Did you sleep well?" He laughed and pulled me on top of him ," Roza, I had the most amazing night of my life. You should have been there I was with most beautiful woman ever and she loves me and oh wait you were there cause it was you." he said and then kissed my nose. We stay that way for awhile just taking in one another, god I could look at him like this forever and never get tired of it. Dimitri is truly beautiful and oh so very sexy, he smiled at me like he knew what I was thinking about so I just smiled back at him. " Rose, can I ask you something?" He said not coving up hi accent which I loved so much about him but he rarely ever let me hear, " Yea sure what's up?" He stayed quite for a few more moments, " Roza, do you think that we will ever be a really family?" I didn't know what to say to him, I wanted to be a really family because of Dimka but could I ever trust Dimitri like that again. Everything had happened so fast last night I didn't really stop and think about what all of this would have meant to Dimitri, maybe I should have. " I was just thinking about everything and I know your still mad at me for everything and you have every right to be mad, but maybe one day we could leave all this behind and start a real family. I had a great talk with Dimka and he said he wanted a brother or sister to play with." I stopped him right there, " Yea I know he always asks me to buy him one, and I try to tell him that its not that easy." Dimitri laughed at that, " But it could be that easy, Roza, if that's what you want then I would love another child." He had me there I really did want another baby I had always dreamed about having another baby with Dimitri and him being here and us having our little family, and now that's finally happening all I can think about is; does he really want to stay with us or is it because of Dimka that he wants to stay? " Roza what are you thinking about?" I should tell him what I'm thinking about I thought and so I did, " I'm not sure why you really want to stay here, I mean you've been gone all these years and then you finally come back and see that you have a son, and now you want to stay and be a family. I just don't know what to think about it all. I've always dreamt that you would come back and we could be a family but now that you're here I don't know why you really want to stay." He was silent for a few moments and then looked into my eyes and took my hands in his, " Roza, I'm here because I love you; that is why I came back in the first place. I need you in my life and now that I'm here I will never leave your side till you order me away. I will always be here for you and our son, and any other children that we have; we are a family now and that's how its going to stay." He said matter of fact. We stayed looking into each others eyes and before I could say anything else I heard a knock at my door, I waited a moment and then said, " Come in." And in walked in my son, Dimka had a big smile on his face as he ran into the room and jumped on the bed. He went right for Dimitri, " Good Morning Daddy!" he said as he hugged his father and I must say that I loved to hear him call Dimitri daddy, then it was my turn; he rolled over onto me and hugged and kissed me, " Good Morning Mama." " Good Morning Dimka." he just laid his head down onto my chest and fell back to sleep it was something he has been doing since he was younger and really I didn't mind it, I loved to have me son lay down with me. I looked over to Dimitri who had a smile on his face, I heard him say under his breath, " My Roza and my son." I smiled at him and took his hand so I could pull myself closer to him while our son slept between us, and I thought to my self we are a family and nothing and no one could ever take that away; for once in a very long time I was happy and everything was right in my world.

HERE IS THE SECOND PART OF THE STORY, I DONT KNOW IF I WILL ADD ANYMORE. BUT REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK IF I GET ALOT OF REVIEWS I MIGHT ADD MORE.

XOXO ROZA


	3. Chapter 3

**All he never knew : **

**Part 3: **

**Dimitri POV :**

Its been two days since I found out that I have a son, and now Roza, Dimka and I are a family. I finally feel whole and I feel like nothing could take my happiness away, I have my Roza finally and she still loves me, I must be the luckiest man alive. I talked to Rose today and she thinks that I should go and talk to Tasha , so that's what I'm doing right now I'm on my way to her room. I got to her room and knocked a minute later Tasha answered, " Oh Dimitri come in!" she said and I followed her inside.

We sat down in her living room and she looked at me with a knowing look, " So Dimitri what brings you here, not that I'm not happy tour here just I thought you would have been busy." I thought about what I wanted to say, " Well Tasha, I know you know that Dimka is my son and I came here to tell you that I won't be coming back with you. I'm staying here with my family, I'm sorry but my son needs me in his life, I cant be your guardian anymore." Tasha just sat there with a smile on her face, " Well its about time you told me. I knew from the moment you saw them that you wouldn't let again. Don't worry Dimitri I know you need to be here and it's fine with me, I just want what's best for you." Tasha really is a true friend, " Thank- you Tasha it means a lot to me that you will just let me go. I have to go pick Dimka up from school I'll see you soon." I said and I stood up and hugged her and left to pick up my son.

**Rose POV :**

**Almost ten months later……**

I sat by my window waiting for Dimitri and Dimka to get home for school and work, It was something I did a lot of lately. Waiting around for everyone because they wouldn't really let me go anywhere because I was due any day now with our second child, a girl; I remember the day I told Dimitri that I was pregnant I was scared that he might want to leave but now looking back on that day I don't know why I could have ever thought that about him. Dimitri loves his family meaning Dimka and I, and we love him and I know that he will love our daughter just as much as he loves our son. But I still couldn't help but be scared at everything .

I was getting bored waiting for Dimitri and Dimka to return home from their busy days, Dimitri had taken over my classes since I couldn't really do the teaching at this point and Dimka had school all day, so left me home all day while Lissa and Christian were at work as well. I started to wonder where everyone was because it was getting late and by now Lissa should be home, I got up and walked down stairs to put my shoes on so I could go looking for everybody.

As I walked out into the brisk night, I looked up and saw all the beautiful stars in the Montana night sky. I was walking and thinking about how much my life had changed in just a few months that Dimitri had co me back into my life and I couldn't help but smile and the thought of our new baby girl on the way. We had finally agreed on a name and I know it was making everyone crazy, Lissa in particular that we wouldn't tell them the name we had picked out. Every day Dimka would ask me, " Mama, What am I going to call my baby sister?" I knew Lissa had put him up too finding out the name because I asked him once, " Dimka why do you want to know your sister's name so badly?" His answer was simple, " Auntie Lissa asked me to find out for her because you won't tell her." And after he said that he walked away.

I was standing out side of the cabin before I really knew where I was going, the cabin was only a short walk from our house and I truly loved to be here, It was where both of our children were conceived. I looked inside and saw that there was some light coming from within the cabin, so naturally I went inside to see who was there. As I opened the door I saw all of my friends, " Surprise ! They all yelled, I just stood there and looked around the room was decorated in all different shades of pinks and purples, with it's a girls things all over as well.

And of course at the very moment I feel a rush of warm water flow out from between my legs, I just look down and then up at Dimitri, " Well thanks for the party guys, but my water just broke so if could move the party to the hospital that would be great." I say, trying so hard to not laugh at everyone's expressions. All at once they come running at me, only then do I notice that Adrian was here too. I smiled at him as he ran over with the rest of my friends I yelled, " Adrian! You're here, how are you and how is life at court?" Everyone stopped and looked at me, then Adrian said, " Little Dhampir I don't think right now is the right time to catch up, If you haven't noticed your kind of having a baby." I laughed at that , " Yea I kind of got that far thanks Adrian." I looked around the room to everybody who was standing still and said, " What the hell are all of you guys standing around for I'm having a baby over here." And with that everybody started running around again, and before I knew it Dimitri had picked me up and started running to the clinic.

While Dimitri was running I looked at him and laughed, " Dimitri, slow down I'm having a baby not dying." He wouldn't listen and I started to think and remember that this was a first time thing for him, " Comrade stop." He did and he looked at me with a look that said I better hurry before he starts running again, " Dimitri, please calm down everything is going to be fine. You don't have to run and I can walk, I'm not in any pain yet but wait till later you going to wish that you took your time getting there." I said the last part with a smile. " Oh Roza, how can you be so calm right now your going to have a baby soon." He was right I was having a baby but I've also done this before, " Well Comrade I've don't this before, so I kind of know what I'm going to have to do." And as I said that I saw his face drop then I remember that he still hasn't forgiven himself about not being there when Dimka was born. " Dimitri, I'm sorry I for got this is your first time, don't feel bad please." just as I was about to finish telling Dimitri that it was ok, I felt some of the worst pains in my life; contractions.

Seven hours later and I'm still in labor, as I look around the room I see Dimitri sitting in the window looking out he looks lost in thought. " Dimitri," I say and he turns around and starts to walk to where in laying when he gets to me I say as I take his hand in mine, " Here come sit with me, the doctor said it's going to be awhile." He smiles down at me and sits on the bed, rubbing my back every time the god awful pain comes.

More hours past and the pain grew and every time the doctor would come and check me and the last time he was in here he said, " Well Rose hopefully it will be soon, I know your tired why don't you try and sleep." My mind yelled at me SLEEP so I yelled at the doctor, " SLEEP! DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN SLEEP?" I felt Dimitri rubbing the small of my back most likely trying to kept me calm, but it wasn't going to work right now. " Do you any clue how much pain I'm in? no you don't because you're a man, and men have it easy so don't tell me to go to sleep." The doctor smiled and said, " Rose how right you are my dear." and he just walked out of the room. Ugh the doctor just makes me so mad I wanted to yell and of course right on que the pain comes back , " AAAHHHHH." I yell as Dimitri rubs my back, " Just breath Roza, your doing such a great job." He says in a low loving tone but me being me and in pain I have a little bit of my mind to tell him, I look at him and I see him move back just a bit, " Don't you dare tell me to just breath Dimitri Belikov, You have no clue how much pain I'm in right now. And if you tell me to breath again they are going to have to put you in the bed next to me because I am going to hurt you. This is all your damn fault." I say as I yell again from the pain.

I don't know how much time had past I just know that the pain was getting worst and worst, and by the time the doctor came back into the room I was ready to kill somebody; It had gotten so bad that everyone who wasn't Dimitri had left because they were most likely scared of me. The doctor came back in and said, " Well Rose looks like it's time to start pushing are you ready?" Was this guy dumb or what I decided that I wasn't even going to answer his question instead I just looked at him and he walked over and started getting everything ready.

After about an hour of pushing out daughter was finally here, as I watched the doctor and nurse clean her up and check her out I looked over to Dimitri and saw that he had a few tears coming down his cheeks. " Dimitri." I said in a low voice because I was so tired from everything today, he turned and came right to me and I pulled him down into the bed with me and I just held him there while the doctor looked over our baby girl. " I love you Roza more then anything in this world, you've given me something I have thought I would have." he kissed me after that, and I could feel just how much he loved me. Its truly amazing how threw one simple thing such as a kiss you can tell just how much someone cares for you.

The doctor came over with our baby and said, " Well she is perfectly healthy , who wants to hold her first?" I looked over at Dimitri and said, " I think her daddy does." The doctor handed Dimitri the baby and then turned and walked out of the room. I watched Dimitri hold our daughter and I saw just how much like him she looked already, she had my almond shaped eyes but with Dimitri's warm brown eye color. She had my tan skin and from the looks of it she was going to have my awesome hair but with Dimitri's coloring. I loved my daughter so much and I hadn't even held her yet. Dimitri look over at me with a smile that could say a million things at once, " I love you Comrade." I said, " I love you too Roza." " Dimitri why don't you go get the others I know Lissa must be going crazy out there," He handed me our daughter and walked out of the room.

I looked at my little girl and I felt the tears of joy come over me, as I thought to my self; I have a family. I have a wonderful son and a beautiful daughter, then I thought well if I have them then maybe once day me and Dimitri will get married and we could truly be a family even though we really already are.

Dimitri soon returned and my quite time was now over as Lissa ran into the room and almost threw her self into my bed where my self and my now sleeping baby were. I looked up at Dimitri and he nodded he head so I said, " Guys I want you all to met Katina Anastasia Belikov." Everyone came closer to get a better look and Dimka came and sat on the bed and said, " Hey baby sister wake up I want to play with you." Everyone laughed at that, " Dimka, Katina is just a baby she can't play with you just yet sweetheart." He made a pouty face at me and got up off the bed and walked over to where his father was sitting. Everyone took turns holding Katina and soon it was time for them to go and time for me to get some rest.

**2 months later…….**

I sat in our cabin watching Dimka open all his Christmas presents, while holding my now almost two month old daughter Katina. With Dimitri sitting next to Dimka on the floor and everyone else all sitting where they could there was a nice fire going and presents every where. I thought to my self my life could be more full of love and happiness, this is how life should always be. Dimitri and proposed to me the week before and we are now planning a nice spring wedding in Russia with his family and where he grew up. I have my friends and family my like is perfect and I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

Well here's the end of the story, a lot of you said I should write another chapter so here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. don't forget to review and let me know what you think.

XOXO ROZA


End file.
